


[Podfic] I Am Poured Out Like Water

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [54]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: "Tell me about Calenhad, if you want."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i am poured out like water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793140) by [psikeval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikeval/pseuds/psikeval). 



> Recorded as a party favor for opalsong for #ITPE2016.
> 
> Thanks to psikeval for having blanket permission.

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## I Am Poured Out Like Water

  


**Author:** psikeval  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Krem/Cullen  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** "Tell me about Calenhad, if you want."  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%2002%20I%20Am%20Poured%20Out%20Like%20Water.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2793140) | **Wordcount:** 2673  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%2002%20I%20Am%20Poured%20Out%20Like%20Water.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB| **Duration:** 0:21:03  
[M4B (The Entire Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%20Cabbage%20A%20Love%20Story%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 67 MB| **Duration:** 2:21:14  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
